Pokemon: The Gladeren Region Journies
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Join Raya as she travels through the Gladeren region competing in contests, experiencing love, making friends, and dealing with tough rivals. [OCS SUBMISSIONS CLOSED]
1. Chapter 1

**It has been many years since the original pokémon series with Ash and his many friends and the pokémon world has changed. Now instead of being 10 years old to start your journey you have to be 15 and travel with at least a person on your journey to make sure the both of you end up safe on your travels. Though the rules have changed that doesn't mean the excitement of a pokémon journey has. **

The sun shined through the window right into the young 15 year olds tanned face. She tried to go back to sleep but with no avail and threw her pale green comforter off her and stood up.

"Today's finally the day. I can't believe it" The girl spoke.

She grabbed her clothes that she had picked out last night and went to her bathroom starting her day. When she came out she had changed out of her pajamas and was now in a pair of red short shorts with a white belt and a simple gray and black tank top with a white hoodie over it that was unzipped.

"I better do my hair and head downstairs" She headed over to her mirror and looks at her reflection.

Her green eyes stared back at her and her usually neat orange hair was a frizzy mess. She groaned and grabbed her round brush and started the long task of brushing her hair. When she finished she pulled her long hair to her right side and put it into a loose side ponytail tied with a red bow.

"Raya" her mother Lucinda called.

"I'll be down soon mom" Raya responded as she pulled the last bit of her orange hair through the bow.

On the way out of her room Raya made sure to grab her writing and sketching journals so she could put them in her tote bag downstairs. As Raya entered the kitchen the smell of pancakes reached her nose and she was instantly at the table.

"It smells amazing Mom" Raya said.

Lucinda turned around and smiled. She was dressed in her favorite light blue sundress with tan sandals and her dark brown hair was in a loose side braid.

"Thanks Raya. Now eat up so she can go to 's lab to get your beginner pokémon and meet up with your best friend" Lucinda handed Raya a plate with two steaming pancakes topped with maple syrup and butter.

Raya responded by shaking her head yes and started eating her pancakes in a record time. After Raya finished she handed the plate to her mom and grabbed her white tote bag, also making sure she put her two journals in there and throwing her black sandals,

"Bye Mom. I'm heading out" Raya gave her mom a hug.

"Be safe on your journey and don't be so shy okay. I know you're fine around people you know and trust but break out of your shell okay" Lucinda spoke to her daughter giving her a small pat on the back as she headed out.

Raya didn't have to walk far to reach 's lab. When she reached the tall white building she walked inside straight over to the secretary's desk where a red headed woman was typing away on a computer.

"Hi… Um I'm here to get my beginner pokémon" Raya whispered her shyness getting the best of her.

"I'm sorry what did you say" The red head spoke up.

"I'm here to get my beginner pokémon" Raya shuffled from one sandaled foot to the other.

"Of course, may I have your name please" The secretary said as she looked at Raya.

"It's Raya Brinson" Raya spoke trying to sounds confident.

"Okay. Please give me one second" The secretary replied as she typed Raya's name into the computer and then continued "Ah here you are, is waiting for you right through those red doors".

"Thank you" Raya walked over to the doors and took a deep breath.

Raya walked in front of the red doors opening them up. She stepped through nervously walking down the small hallway. When she reached the end of the hallway it opened up into a white and red room filled with different machines and in the middle of the room stood a middle aged man with slightly graying blonde hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Hello there you must be Raya. It's nice to meet you I'm " The professor said introducing himself to Raya.

Raya gave a small smile and he smiled back. Then headed over to the big machine that covered one side of the wall.

"Let's get started. As you know in the Gladeren region you can choose from these beginner pokemon." pressed a few buttons on the machine making several pictures of pokémon appear. The pictures were of the beginner pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

"Do you need some help with choosing Raya" asked.

"That would be nice" Raya walked over next to .

"Okay what do plan on doing" said to Raya.

"I want to be a coordinator" Raya replied.

"Well then how about a fire type there attacks can be very beautiful" offered.

Then the professor pressed a button and only the fire types remained on the screen. Raya's eyes scanned all the fire types and her eyes landed on the one that was on the end of the left.

"I choose Cyndaquil" Raya spoke up as a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Good choice, this Cyndaquil is very friendly and lucky for you loves contests" presses Cyndaquils photo and a poke ball comes out on the side.

hands Raya the poke ball and Raya took it into her hand and pressed the button in the middle. The poke ball enlarged and opened up sending out a white flash that landed at Raya's feet. When the light disappeared a small mouse like pokémon with a long nose and hunched back that was blue with red spots on it and he also had a tan underbody. The Cyndaquil looked up at Raya and smiled.

"Cyndaquil… It's nice to meet you" Raya kneeled down in front of the pokémon and held out her hand for Cyndaquil to sniff.

Then to Raya's surprise Cyndaquil hopped onto her shoulder and he nuzzled her. Raya broke out into a wide smile and rubbed Cyndaquils head.

"It seems you too will go far. And now for the rest of your supplies." Then handed Raya a green colored pokédex and 5 poke balls.

"Thank you very much" Raya said.

"You're very welcome" said as he shook Raya's hand.

"I'll be going then" Raya said as she headed out of the room and back outside.

When Raya got outside she looked at Cyndaquil who returned her gaze with a smile.

"Cyndaquil Cynda" The fire mouse pokémon said.

"Well Cyndaquil I'm Raya your trainer" Raya introduced her to Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil nuzzled Raya once again and looked at her with another smile on his face.

"Why don't we give you a nickname" Raya asked Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil shook his head in a yes gesture and his eyes sparkled.

"Well then how about Flare" Raya scratched Cyndaquil under his chin.

"Cyndaquil" newly named Flare responded.

"That's good to know. But before we leave we have to wait for my best friend to get her pokémon, then we can head out" Raya said to Flare.

Raya and Flare began waiting for Raya's best friend to arrive. While she waited Raya told Flare a little about herself hoping to make their connection even stronger.

**\**

**OK I need ocs for this story here are what I need.**

**1.a best friend for Raya (taken)**

**2.a boyfriend for Raya (taken)**

**3.2 coordinators rival for Raya**

**4. a rival for Rayas best friend.**

** a boyfriend for Rayas best friend. (taken)**

**Here is the Form you have to fill out (keep it in the forms format just erase the parentheses)**

**Name: **(First and Last, Middle name optional)

**Gender:**(male of female)

**Age:**(all characters are 15)

**Eye Color:**(anything but red its kind of demonic)

**Hair Color:(**anything its anime)

**Hairstyle:**

**Outfit:(**give me a good description)

**Beginner Pokemon:**(you can choose from all the region except for the new Kalos region from X and Y, and Cyndaquil is already taken, also include the gender of the pokemon)

**Pokemon Team:(**I need nine pokemon, no shinies, or a full eevee team *its kinda cheesy*, also include the gender of each pokemon)

**Occupation:(**Gym Battler, Coordinator, or Pokemon Breeder)

**Personality: **(make it interesting but not to detailed)

**Role: (**from those listed above)

**OK I need ocs for this story here are what I need.**

**1.a best friend for Raya (taken)**

**2.a boyfriend for Raya (taken)**

**3.2 coordinators rival for Raya (taken)**

**4. a rival for Rayas best friend. (taken)**

** a boyfriend for Rayas best friend. (taken)**

**Here is the Form you have to fill out (keep it in the forms format just erase the parentheses)**

**Name: **(First and Last, Middle name optional)

**Gender:**(male of female)

**Age:**(all characters are 15)

**Eye Color:**(anything but red its kind of demonic)

**Hair Color:(**anything its anime)

**Hairstyle:**

**Outfit:(**give me a good description)

**Beginner Pokemon:**(you can choose from all the region except for the new Kalos region from X and Y, and Cyndaquil is already taken, also include the gender of the pokemon)

**Pokemon Team:(**I need nine pokemon, no shinies, or a full eevee team *its kinda cheesy*, also include the gender of each pokemon)

**Occupation:(**Gym Battler, Coordinator, or Pokemon Breeder)

**Personality: **(make it interesting but not to detailed)

**Role: (**from those listed above)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone I have an announcement the following roles are filled**

**Rayas best friend (character submitted by ****jntvfreak24)**

**Rayas boyfriend (character submitted by ****NightFall00)**

**Rayas 3 rivals (characters submitted in by Dame Rivere, Pinkcott123, and Jjun)**

**Rayas best friends Rival (Button-Nose-Baby-97)**

**And Rayas best friend's boyfriend (character submitted by ****Komamura's son)**

**Thanks to everyone that has been sending in characters it means a lot that this story got that much attention. To all the people that submitted in pokémon I might have to change a few of them just because a lot of the Oc's had matching pokémon. But don't worry most of the pokemon remained the same.**

* * *

It was now mid-morning and Raya was sitting outside 's lab on a bench waiting for her best friend AJ. Raya had known AJ since childhood and the two have always been super-close even though their complete opposites, Raya is shy and down to earth while AJ is a wild child with a short temper.

"She should be here soon Flare" Raya said to her Cyndaquil who was lying down on her lap.

"Cyndaquil" came Flare's simple reply.

After a few more minutes of waiting Raya looked up and saw a dust cloud coming towards her and when she looked closely she saw that it was AJ coming towards her at amazing speed. When AJ finally came to a stop she was bent over her knees breathing heavily causing her pink hair with blue tips to fall over her shoulders.

"Glad to see you're final here AJ" Raya said to her friend.

"Yeah me too. But I see you have already chosen your beginner pokémon." AJ brushed her pink to the side out of the way of her long sleeve light blue crop top, white and blue skirt with leggings, and black combat boots.

"Hey Flare; I want you to meet my best friend AJ. She's the one that will be traveling with us" Raya said to Flare.

Then Flare stood up on his legs and looked at AJ and gave her a smile. AJ rubbed Flare's head and he sighed in pleasure.

"I'm going to head in and get my beginner pokémon. Then we can begin" AJ said.

"Sure. Choose a good one" Raya said to her friend.

Raya waited for another 30 minutes before AJ came back out of 's office sporting a blue pokédex and a poke ball.

"What pokémon did you choose" Raya asked.

"I'll show you" AJ replied.

AJ put her pokédex into her blue bag around her waist and threw the poke ball high into the air with an overhand throw. The poke ball opened up in mid-air and released a white flash that landed between Raya and AJ. When the flash disappeared a green snake-like pokémon was standing there.

"Snivy" the pokémon said.

"Wow a Snivy" Raya said as she pulled out her green pokédex.

The pokédex opened up and Raya pointed it at Snivy then at Flare to scan them.

**Pokédex: Snivy the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.**

**Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.**

"Raya and Flare I want you to meet Gaia." AJ motioned for Flare to go over and meet Gaia.

After AJ motioned to Flare he hopped down from Rayas lap and went over to Gaia who walked over to him. Both pokémon stared at each other for a few second them smiled at each other (they couldn't exactly shake hands because they both stubby arms).

"It looks like they're going to get along" AJ said as she picked up Gaia and put her on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stop by the pokémart before we leave or stay the night here" Raya asked AJ.

"Let's go by the pokémart and head out through Route 12" AJ replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Flare" Raya said.

Raya headed over to grab her gray tote bag from the bench and after she got it Flare hopped up onto her shoulder and she walked with AJ to the pokémart. When the two girls got to the pokémart they bought potions, full heals, and other things that would help them on their journey. As soon as they had finishing shopping at the pokémart they headed to route 12 and traveled till well into the afternoon.

Later that afternoon Raya and AJ decided to stop for the day and set up their small camp.

"Hey AJ" Raya called to her friend.

"Yeah" AJ replied coming towards her with Gaia following close behind with a green and purple scarf on her neck.

"Okay I just wanted to say lunch is ready and what's with the scarf around Gaia's neck" Raya said as she set the sandwiches and pokémon food on the table.

"I put it on her because it's cute and she wanted it." AJ sat down on the table with Gaia in her lap.

"Oh okay and I was thinking after we eat we should have a battle" Raya said letting Flare get to his food.

"That sounds like a good idea" AJ said.

After both girls and their pokémon and finished eating they went to the side to start the battle. Both of them decided to take it easy their first time.

"Gaia you're up." AJ raised her arm up which Gaia was on and she jumped into the air and flipped.

"Flare Action." Raya looked at Flare and he looked back at her with a smile on his face before he jumped in front of Gaia.

"Okay I'll start off Gaia use Tackle" AJ commanded.

Gaia started running towards Flare building up power for her Tackle attack. Flare looked at Raya waiting for his command.

"Flare use your tackle too" Raya spoke calmly to her pokémon.

Flare charged at Gaia also building up power for his attack. When the two pokémon collided they were both sent flying back towards their trainers. Gaia was the first to get up shaking off the dirt. Flare got up and ignited the flame on his back ready to continue.

"Okay, Flare Ember" Reba said next.

The flames on Flare's back burned even brighter and he opened his mouth and released small flames toward Gaia.

"Gaia use Leaf Tornado." Gaia jumped into the air and started spinning. When his spinning started to gain speed he became surrounded by leaves creating a spinning Leaf Tornado attack.

When the ember came towards Gaia she released the Leaf Tornado attack going through the Ember and straight toward Flare.

"Dodge it Flare" Raya said swinging her left arm in a dodging motion.

"Cyndaquil" Flare said as he jumped to the side dodging the Leaf Tornado.

"Follow up with Tackle Flare" Raya commanded.

Flare charged towards Gaia at an amazing speed building up the power for the tackle attack. Gaia looked at AJ ready for her next command.

"Fine then we'll do the collision thing again. Come on Gaia use your Tackle attack as well."

The two pokémon collided once again with their attacks and were sent flying into the air. They both landed hard on the ground. Both pokémon staggered back up and were breathing heavily.

"I think that's enough" Raya said.

Both AJ and Raya headed over to their pokémon and pick them up. Raya rubbed Flare's head and told him what a good job that he had done and AJ was tossing Gaia up and down in the air so happy for her pokémon.

Then Raya sprayed both of the pokémon with a Potion healing their wounds. AJ looked at Raya and smiled crazily once again showing her wild side.

"That was super amazing. Gaia was this… and then Flare went like that. It was the most epic battle ever" AJ yelled hopping around.

Raya laughs and thinks that since they were on the outskirts of TreeShadow Forest they could catch some pokémon and Raya told AJ about her idea and AJ was excited.

"It sounds like a plan let's meet back up after we have caught our new pokémon" AJ said as she headed off with Gaia on her shoulder.

"Well Flare let's go look for a new friend" Raya said as Flare hopped onto her shoulder.

Raya headed straight ahead to a small thicket of trees and started looking around. At first Raya couldn't find any pokémon until she heard a whine coming from the biggest tree in the small thicket. She quickly hurried over and when she looked up she saw a Wurmple stuck in-between two tree branches.

"That poor thing. Come on Flare let's get that Wurmple free." Raya started climbing the tree and reached the Wurmple.

"Wurmple" The Wurmple cried.

Raya set Flare down on the branch above her and she tried to get the Wurmple out but to no avail. After a few minutes of painful pulling she finally pulled Wurmple loose and smiled.

"There ya go buddy" Raya said to the Wurmple.

"Wurmple Wurmple" Wurmple cried out as if she was worried.

"Huh what's wrong" Raya looked at Wurmple who was looking around frantically.

Then all of a sudden Raya heard a buzzing sound and looked above her to see about 20 Beedrill coming towards her. Raya quickly grabbed Flare and started climbing down the tree as fast as she could. When she finally reached the bottom she started to run for her life with the Wurmple and Flare in her arms.

She hadn't gotten far before she became surrounded by the Beedrill hoard. She placed Flare and the Wurmple on the ground.

"Alright Flare we have to find create a way out. Now let's use Ember don't let up" Raya said. She was putting all of her hopes in her pokémon.

Flare's flame on his back ignited and he released the Ember attack at the Beedrill swarm. Some of the Beedrill's were hit by the Ember because they were caught by surprise and the other Beedrill simply flew out of the way. Flare continued the Ember but the Beedrill were either dodging it or using Protect. After a while Flare's flame on his back went down and sweat appeared on his face.

"Hang on Flare let me get a Potion" Raya said.

Raya opened her gray tote bag and started searching through it frantically but with no luck and then she remembered she had left most of her stuff back at the camp.

"What am I going to do" Raya thought

* * *

**Dun Dunn Dunnnnnnnnnnnnn CLIFFHANGER! Lol Read and Review. I spent all day on this chapter because I couldn't find my original copy of it and so I had to start all over. Sorry for the wait you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where we last left off Raya, Flare, and the Wurmple Raya rescued were surrounded by Beedrill and Flare kept them off for a while but had started to get tired and Raya had left her potions back at the Campsite. (Ah you gotta luv the classic Beedrill scene lol) Now what will happen here's a hint *Read and Find Out*. Also everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I just got through with my first week of school and things have been hectic be glad that you don't have my teachers because I got assigned homework over the weekend -.-. Read and Enjoy!**

"What am I going to do" Raya thought.

Even though Flare had kept the Beedrill at bay he was getting tired and couldn't keep it up. But then to Raya's surprise the little Wurmple started firing a needle-like attack at the Beedrill. Then Flare saw what he was doing and nodded at the Wurmple and the Wurmple nodded back. They both jumped up into the air and started spinning, making their two attacks combine.

Then the two combined attacks of Wurmple's Poison Sting and Flare's Ember was enough to drive the Beedrill hoard away. Raya slid down to her knees shocked at what had just happened with the two pokémon.

"They worked together to drive the Beedrill away" Raya thought as she finally noticed what had just happened.

Raya stood up and walked over to the two pokémon who looked quite happy with themselves. And she also noticed that Flare was talking with the Wurmple about something and Wurmple was nodding her head rather rapidly as if saying yes to something.

"What's going on you too" Raya asked the two pokémon.

Flare gave one last look to the Wurmple and looked at Raya and a smile appeared on his face. Raya stared at the two pokémon and tilted her head in confusion. Then Wurmple went over to Raya, nudged her knee, and looked at the poke balls that were on Raya's white belt.

"Wait, so that's what Flare was talking to you about. And I would love to have you join my team." Raya took one of the poke balls from her belt and touched Wurmple with it, instantly the little pokémon was absorbed inside and the poke ball shook in her hand. Three times it shook before Raya heard the ding.

"Alright I just caught a Wurmple" Raya cheered.

Flare looked at his trainer happily and hopped onto her shoulder as she stared at the poke ball that held her new pokémon.

"A chance encounter huh" Raya said to Flare.

"Cyndaquil" Flared replied.

"Let's get back to the campsite. I bet you AJ already has her pokémon." Raya headed back to the campsite with Flare and her newly caught Wurmple.

Back at the campsite and true to what Raya had said AJ was there and had Gaia and a red six tailed fox like pokémon in front of her. When Raya approached AJ, AJ gave her a huge smile and pointed at her new pokémon.

"Hey Raya it took you long enough, I already caught my pokémon. This is Stella my Vulpix." AJ picked Stella up and Stella nuzzled her.

"That's cool a Vulpix" Raya replied happy for her best friend.

"Did you catch a pokémon" AJ asked.

"Yeah I did. Come on out Wurmple" Raya called out her pokémon.

Wurmple came out of her poke ball in a flash of white light and landed on the table.

"Wurmple" Wurmple said looking at Raya.

"Wurmple this is AJ and AJ this is Wurmple" Raya introduced Wurmple to her best friend.

"Cool a Wurmple you don't usually see them around in this area their usually in Orion Town" AJ said looking at Wurmple.

"Yeah and now that I think about it I haven't scanned Wurmple yet and I would love to scan Stella." Raya pulled out her green pokédex and first scanned Stella then Wurmple.

**Pokédex: Vulpix the Fox Pokémon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.**

**Wurmple the Worm Pokémon. Often targeted by large bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes.**

Raya puts her pokédex back down and looks at her new Wurmple and thinks "I want to give her a nickname but I want to wait until I see what her second evolution is."

"Hey Raya it's getting late, we should turn in" AJ spoke up.

Raya looked up at the sky and saw that it had started turning purple.

"I guess your right" Raya replied as she headed towards her green sleeping bag.

Both girls then climbed into their sleeping bags and their pokemon laid down beside them. Later the next day both girls had packed up their small camp and continued towards Jacksonville their last stop before Cora City.

"Wow this place is as lush as our hometown" AJ said as she hopped up into the nearest tree with both Gaia and Stella on her shoulders.

"You're right. The Gladeren region is famous for the lush surroundings it has" Raya said to AJ.

"Cool" AJ said as she sat down on the tree.

"Uh AJ can you do your morning run in the trees later. I want to get to the Pokemon Center and have Nurse Joy check up on Flare and Wurmple" Raya asked her friend.

"Okay. Hang on you two" AJ said to her pokemon as she jumped down from the tree.

Then Raya and AJ headed to the pokemon center.

"Hello you two. How may I help you" A pink haired woman spoke up as the Chansey and Audino by her side smiled.

"Would you mind healing our pokemon Nurse Joy" Raya said handing over Flare and Wurmples poke balls.

"Of course its my job." Nurse Joy smiled as Raya and AJ handed over their poke balls to Nurse Joy.

A few minutes later Nurse Joy returned with Raya and AJ's pokemon and said "Here you go girls."

Both Raya and AJ thanked Nurse Joy and headed back outside.

"Now what" AJ said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"How about a pokemon battle. I haven't used Wurmple yet and you haven't used Stella" Raya spoke up.

"Sounds good. There are always battelfields behind the Pokemon Centers" AJ said as she headed towards the back of the Pokemon Center.

As Raya and AJ went to the back of the Pokemon Center and just like AJ said there were some battlefields for them to battle on. AJ and Raya took an unused battlefield and drew their poke balls from their belts.

"Okay Stella let's get this battle started." AJ tossed Stella's poke ball high into the air and it opened up releasing Stella.

"Vulpix" Stella said as she stretched getting ready to battle.

"Wurmple Action" Raya said as she tossed Wurmple's poke ball into the air.

Wurmple came out of her poke ball and landed on the battlefield. Wurmple and Stella looked at each other waiting for their trainers command.

"I'm gonna start this off. Okay Iron Tail" AJ signaled the start of the battle.

Stella's tail became a silver color and she started running towards Wurmple. Soon Stella reached Wurmple getting ready to hit her but Raya was ready and called out a command.

"Wurmple use your String Shot at Stella's feet" Raya yelled.

Automatically Wurmple opened her mouth and a white string shot out and wrapped around Stella's legs causing her to stumble to the ground. Stella started struggling to move but couldn't get out of the String Shot.

"Crap what am I going to do. Come on AJ think." AJ hit herself upside the head trying to think of what to do.

"Now Wurmple Poison Sting" Raya yelled bringing AJ out of her thoughts.

Wurmple swung her tail towards Stella and the spikes on her tail released a needle-like attack that headed towards Stella. Stella managed to roll out of the way but she couldn't get the String Shot off of her legs.

"I got it now. Stella use Flamethrower on your legs to get rid of the String Shot" AJ said to Stella.

Stella opened her mouth and released a Flamethrower attack that melted the String Shot on her legs and she stood up ready to continue the battle.

"Let's use Iron Tail" AJ commanded.

Stella ran towards Wurmple once again with her 6 tails glowing silver.

"Use Tackle" Raya said to Wurmple.

Wurmple jumped into the air and came down head first heading for Stella. Stella jumped up to meet her and swung her Iron Tail and when it collided with Wurmple it sent her hard into the ground.

"Oh no Wurmple" Raya yelled worried for her pokemon.

"Now Flamethrower." Stella opened her mouth and released a powerful Flamethrower that enveloped Wurmple effectively.

"Wurmple" Raya yelled once again.

Stella continued her Flamethrower but then from within the Flamethrower a white glow appeared and stopped the Flamethrower attack. When the Flamethrower had stopped instead of Wurmple being there a white spiky cocoon pokemon with a red eye was.

"Silcoon" The pokemon said.

Raya quickly pulled out her pokedex and it scanned the pokemon.

**Pokedex: Silcoon the Cocoon Pokemon, it is the evolved form of Wurmple. It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution.**

"Wurmple you evolved and learned a new move." Raya smiled and looked at her pokemon.

"Do you want to stop Raya" AJ asked her best friend.

"No I want to keep going so does Silcoon right girl" Raya said to her Silcoon

Silcoon nodded her head and locked her eye on Stella. Stella returned the stare and waited for her next command.

"Then let's restart. Now Stella Quick Attack" AJ commanded her Vulpix.

Stella ran towards Silcoon at a blinding speed with a white light trailing behind her. Silcoon looked at Raya waiting for her command.

"Use Harden" Raya said.

Silcoon's body became as hard as metal and when Stella came in contact with her she was thrown backwards.

"Good job Silcoon" Raya praised her pokemon.

"Silcoon" Silcoon said blushing at Raya's compliment.

"Come on Stella use Quick Attack back to back" AJ said to Stella who had already started charging towards Silcoon.

"Harden" Raya spoke to Silcoon.

Silcoons body became as hard as metal once again and Stella's back to back Quick Attacks just bounced off.

"Come on Raya you can't always rely on that Harden" AJ taunted her best friend.

"I'm not it just works against physical attacks" Raya said.

"Fine then Stella back off and use Flamethrower" AJ commanded Stella.

Stella stopped her barrage of attacks and ran back over to AJ. When she had gotten back to AJ Stella opened her mouth and released her Flamethrower attack on Silcoon.

"Silcoon quickly roll out of the way" Raya said to her pokemon.

Silcoon rolls out of the way but gets grazed by the Flamethrower.

"Silcoon" she cries out.

"She's still at a disadvantage against Stella. I'll have to stay at a distance. Silcoon Poison Sting." Silcoon releases the needle-like attack towards Stella.

"Dodge it Stella then use Flamethrower" AJ said.

Stella jumps into the air dodging the attack then opens her mouth and releases her Flamethrower and hits Silcoon dead on and causes smoke to form. When Raya looked closely inside the smoke she saw the same white glow she had saw earlier and when the smoke had disappeared Silcoon had changed, she now had a butterfly-like body and two huge wings that were flapping the smoke away.

"What the heck" AJ said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I think Silcoon evolved again" Raya said pulling out her pokedex once again and it scanned the new pokemon infront of her.

**Pokedex: Beautifly the Butterfly pokemon. Beautiflies evolutions are known like most bug species to evolve early. Though despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.**

"Beautifly you're so beautiful" Raya said to her newly evolved pokemon.

"Beautifly flyee." Beautifly flew over to her trainer and flapped her wings showing them off.

"Hey Raya let's call it a draw" AJ said picking up Stella.

"Okay" Raya replied as she held out her arm allowing Beautifly to land on it.

Raya stood there for a few seconds and then something popped into her head and she said "I know the perfect nickname for you girl. What do you think of Breezey" Raya said to her pokemon.

"Flyee" Beautifly nodded her head happily.

"Flare come on out." Raya touched the button on Flares poke ball letting him out.

Flare looked around to see why he had been let out and then climbed onto Raya's shoulder when he saw Breezey. Flare then realized that Breezey was Wurmple.

"Cyndaquil" Flare congratulated his friend on evolving.

"Beautifly" Breezey replied.

"Hey Raya why don't we go explore Jacksonville" AJ spoke up.

"It sounds like a good idea" Raya replied.

Before Raya and AJ went out to explore they healed their pokemon and let them out to explore with them. It was well into the afternoon when Raya and AJ came to Jacksonvilles town square.

"Let's check out what's going on at the bulletin board, they could have some fun things going on" Raya said.

"Let's go." AJ grabbed Raya by her hand and drug her over to the bulletin board and started looking around.

Raya watched her best friend and stiffled a laugh. AJ was the most energetic and daredevil person she knew and she always kept her on her toes.

"Hey Raya look this could be something you want to do" AJ said bringing Raya out of her thoughts.

"What is it" Raya replied.

Then AJ pointed to a poster located near the middle of the board and Raya looked at it. When Raya finished reading it her eyes connected with AJ and she screamed.

"Oh my god a Pre-Contest and the prize is a coordinator outfit designed by Lisa Terrel and its in a few days! AJ I have to enter that! It's like a once in a lifetime chance to get a coordinator outfit designed by her, she's only the most famous coordinator fashion designer in the whole entire region." Raya jumped up and down alarming Flare and Breezey.

AJ, Gaia, and Stella fell to the ground laughing at Raya's fangirl moment. Raya's face became as red as a cheri berry and looked away.

"I'm sorry Raya I can't help it you're the quietest person I know. I've never seen you act like that or even have a huge fangirl moment before" AJ comforted her friend.

Raya lets out a huge sigh and shakes her head as a smile appeared on her face. She looks up at AJ, rolls her eyes and says "I guess you're right. I'm shy around people I don't know sometimes but I'm such a big fan of Lisa Terrel. Did you know she's designed contest outfits for Wallace, May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, Nando, and so many other famous coordinators."

"I guess you have a point. Contests are okay but for me its Gym Battles all the way. And well you've got to get training for that Pre-Contest." AJ elbowed her friend.

Raya smiled at AJ and the two headed back to the Pokemon Center calling it a day. Later the next morning Raya and AJ were outside with their pokemon and Raya was talking to Flare and Breezey about the upcoming Pre-Contest.

"And so I've decided that Flare you're going to do the performance round and Breezey the battling. Does that sound alright" Raya asked her pokemon.

Flare and Breezey both nodded their heads in agreement. Raya looked back at AJ who was talking with Gaia and Stella about training with Raya for the contest.

"Well let's get to training on the appeal round Flare" Raya said to her pokemon .

"Cynda" Flare said happily as he went ahead of Raya to get to practice room.

"Okay so the moves that you know are Ember, Tackle, and Hidden Power. Let's start out by showing off you power with Tackle somehow and then finish off with Ember" Raya said to Flare.

"Quil" Flare spoke.

"Okay then let's get started with Hidden Power and shoot it up into the sky" Raya commanded Flare.

It was well into the afternoon that Raya had practiced with Flare on the appeal round. When they had finished practicing Raya and Flare were smiling brightly.

"Wow Raya you got a lot done in just one day" AJ praised her friend.

"Thanks but I still have to work with Breezey" Raya repleid.

"Beautifly Flyee." Breezey landed on Raya's head.

"I guess she wants to battle now. AJ you ready." Raya looked at her best friend.

"You bet" AJ said.

Then Raya and Breezey battled against AJ and Gaia for a few hours.

"Okay Gaia Tackle" AJ commanded her pokemon.

"Spin and dodge it Breezey." Breezey spun out of the way and flew high into the sky.

"Let's stop it here. Thanks AJ, Gaia, and Stella for practicing with my pokemon and I" Raya said.

"It's fine. I actually got a few ideas for my gym battle in case I can't do a regular dodge" AJ replied returning Gaia and Stella to their poke balls.

"I think I actually have a chance at winning" Raya said as she and AJ headed back into the Pokemon Center.

Raya suddenly stopped in her tracks and nearly fell over when she had entered through the doors. A girl had appeared in front of Raya and she didn't look happy. The girl was 15 years old and had platinum blonde hair with white tips that was held up a in a messy ponytail by a purple and blue scrunchy and messy bangs that swept to the left side of her face above her purple colored eyes. She was wearing a white midriff tube top underneath a shear teal tank top that ended just past her bottom, she had paired it with a white jean mini shirt held up with a gold belt, and navy blue thigh highs with white ankle boots.

"Um... I'm sorry" Raya whispered.

"Please don't waste you're breath I heard that you were entering the Pre-Contest" The girl spoke.

"Yeah..." Raya was cut off by the girl who waved it away with a sweep of her hand.

"And that you were going to win it" The blonde lets out a small laugh and continues "Do you think that you can beat me Ilda Gryphon."

"Ilda Gryphon" Raya asks.

"You don't know me, well then its your lucky day. You're in the presence of a future top coordinator" Ilda says twisting a lock of her hair.

"Um." Raya stood there shifting from one foot to the other not knowing what to when AJ speaks up and says "Raya come on don't worry about this Hilda girl."

AJ pulls Raya away from Ilda who rolls her eyes and yells "As if you even stood a chance." Ilda walks away leaving Raya standing there with a popped blood vessel on her forehead.

"Raya" AJ spoke to her best friend.

"The nerve of her to think she can go and talk like that, well fine let's see if she can back it up. I hate people who are stuck on themselves its annoying and stupid" Raya yelled.

"Calm down Raya I'm the one that explodes not you" AJ consoled her friend.

"Oh don't Raya me. I'm going to show her what I can do" Raya spoke.

AJ sighs and drags Raya back to their room hoping she would calm down.

For the next few days Raya spent even more time training with Flare and Breezey making sure that they were ready for the contest to take down Ilda and her stuck on herself attitude.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I'm spending every moment I can writing this and again I want to say I'm sorry again for the long update I will try to update every chance I get. Read and Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now its time for the Jacksonville Pre-Pokemon Contest to begin. Raya met Ilda Gryphon in the last chapter and if you read it you would know that Raya wasn't to happy with Ilda's 'stuck on herself' attitude. Will Raya rise to the occasion and win the Pre-Contest or will Ilda outshine her like she said she would? :) *Read and find out* (I do not own pokemon only my character Raya).**

It was finally the day of the Jacksonville Pre-Contest. Our main character Raya was smiling brightly and didn't show a hint of nervousness as she waited in the back with the other coordinators. AJ sat in the stands with Gaia and Stella ready to cheer her friend on when she came out. Raya was excited for the contest because both Breezey and Flare had learned some new moves.

The Pre-Contest was being held at the Jacksonville Pokemon Colliseum. The judges for the contest were Jacksonvilles Nurse Joy, Farmer Jacob who ran Jacksonvilles Berry farm and who was also a retired coordinator, and of course Lisa Terrel and her two pokemon assistants Leavanny and Clefable. The Emcee that covered all the of the Gladeren region Pokemon Contests was a bright young woman named Heather.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Jacksonville Pre-Contest. You all know our judges Jacksonvilles Nurse Joy, Farmer Jacob, and Lisa Terrel" Heather said coming forward with a microphone.

The crowd cheered for the judges who all waved and smiled. In the waiting room all of the coordinators entering today were looking straight at Lisa Terrel thinking about the outfit she would design for them if they won.

"If you win this Pre-Contest you will get a coordinator outfit designed by the lovely Lisa Terrel and her trusty pokemon assistants Leavanny and Clefable" Heather continued.

"I wish all of the coordinators good luck and that they may all do their best" Lisa said.

The crowd once again erupted in a cheer that left AJ a bit surprised and Gaia and Stella deaf from the sudden yelling.

"For everyone that doesn't know how a Pre-Contest works I shall explain. A Pre-Contest works just like a regular Pokemon Contest it has an Appeal Round and a Battle Round but instead of getting a ribbon they get a big prize, and you all know that for this contest its an outfit designed by . So now let's begin with our first contestant Miss Raya Brinson." Heather stepped back as Raya appeared with Flares poke ball inside a ball capsule with a yellow star seal on it.

"Alright Flare Action" Raya said tossing Flares poke ball high into the air with an underhand throw.

Flares poke ball opened up releasing a ton of yellow stars that formed a beautiful flower pattern. A few seconds later Flare appeared in the middle and the yellow stars busted raining down yellow sparkles as he landed safely on the ground with a flip.

"Let's begin with Hidden Power into the sky" Raya started off.

Flares body became surrounded by tiny yellow and green orbs. He shot them off into the sky and they floated around. Next Flare jumped into the sky waiting for the next command.

"Flame Wheel Twister Formation Flare" Raya commanded.

Flare began flipping forward and soon became surrounded by flames as he headed towards the Hidden Power making them form a twister in the middle of the stage. After Flare had gotten them to form a twister he rode in the twister causing a yellow, green, and red light to fill the stadium.

Flare had ridden the Hidden Power twister all the way to the top and jumped high into the air while the Flame Wheel slowly went away. Raya knew it was time to finish up the performance and called out "Wrap it up with a spinning Flamethrower."

Flare faced the Hidden Power twister and opened his mouth as he spun releasing a powerful jet of flame that created its own twister as it collided with the Hidden Power. Then both attacks erupted in a brilliant display of colorful sparkles.

Raya held out her arm, then Flare landed on it and struck a pose ending the performance. Raya looked towards the judges and slowly a smile appeared on their faces.

"Your comments judges" Heather gestured to the judges.

Nurse Joy was the first to speak up and she said "What a magnificent display of control and power. I loved the Hidden Power twister it was gorgeous."

Farmer Jacon spoke up next "For being a new coordinator you have a lot going for you."

Rayas eyes landed on Lisa Terrel waiting for her to speak. Lisa ran a hand through her curly red hair and opened her mouth to speak "Your presentation was amazing. At first I thought it would be hard for you to follow up with the beginning with the seal effect but you continued through amazingly and I hope to see you in the battle round."

After Lisa had finished the crowd erupted into a loud cheer and among the voices Raya could hear her best friend AJ's the clearest who was hollering happily and holding up her hands in a thumbs up pose.

"Thank you Raya you may go back to the waiting room" Heather said.

Raya put Flare on her shoulder as she headed to the waiting room. When Raya got to the waiting room she found Ilda on her cellphone playing a game and Raya asked "Did you see my performance Ilda?"

Ilda looked up at Raya her purple eyes looking her over. She gave a slight sigh and said "I watched some of it. It was okay but nothing compared to my performance coming up."

"Thanks I guess" Raya said as she walked to the other side of the room and sat down.

The next few performances went by quickly and soon it was time for the final performance. Raya knew that Ilda was the final performer because she hadn't been called yet. Ilda stood up with a ball capsule and poke ball in her hand. She placed the poke ball into the ball capsule and closed it. Then she put a pink heart seal on the ball capsule.

"Finally its time for the last performance, let us welcome Miss Ilda Gryphon" Heather said.

Ilda emerged onto the stadium a few seconds later with the ball capsule in her hand. She walked forward and struck a cute pose before tossing the ball capsule high into the with a pretty overhand throw and she said "Plusle Showtime."

The ball capsule opened releasing a giant pink heart that started spinning. Soon the pink heart busted sending down a shower of littler hearts that fell towards the stadium and formed the shape of a pokemon. The hearts disappeared revealing a Plusle who shook her butt cutely.

"Okay Plusle lets use Double Team" Ilda said.

Plusle held out her hands and doubles of herself appeared around her all of them holding hands with each other. Soon Plusle and her doubles started dancing around in the little circle.

"Next up is Thunder Wave." Plusles 'Plus sign' cheeks started letting off little sparks and soon little stars of electricity made from the Thunder Wave danced around above Plusle and her doubles.

"Now Plusle" Ilda commanded her pokemon.

Then Plusle and her doubles jumped up into the air and onto the Thunder Wave stars. Plusle and her doubles started clapping their hands together while they waited for the next command.

"Attract let's go." Suddenly Plusle and her doubles stopped their clapping and put their hands forward and pink beams of light shot from them and into the center of the ring of the Plusles and Thunder Wave stars. When all of the pink beams hit each other it made a huge pink heart fill the stadium.

Then Plusle jumped down to from the Thunder Wave Star she was on and her doubles disappeared. She quickly went under the Thunder Wave stars and the giant pink heart and waited for her trainers' next command.

"Let's finish it with Thunderbolt" Ilda yelled.

Plusles' body became surrounded by electricity that she then shot into the air towards the Thunder Wave and Attract. The Thunderbolt collided with the two attacks showering the stadium with pink and yellow sparkles. Plusle then backflipped onto Ildas shoulders and both trainer and pokemon were smiling brightly waiting for the judges comments.

"Well who wants to go first" Heather said.

Farmer Jacob was the first one to speak up "Her performance showed that Ilda and Plusle know what there doing. I was mesmerized throughout the whole performance."

Nurse Joy waited a few moments thinking of what to say before speaking "It was an amazing performance and I hope one that will get you through to the battle round. My favorite part was when Plusle and her doubles did the little dance at the beginning."

After Nurse Joy had spoke Ilda looked towards Lisa who was talking with both Leavanny and Clefable in hushed tones. Lisa sat up straight and said "I have heard of you before Ilda and I've watched you compete before. I was surprised because you have improved so much from the last time that you competed. And your performance like always was amazing."

Ilda bowed to the crowd who erupted into a loud cheer except for AJ who instead slowly clapped her hands. Then Ilda and Plusle headed back to the waiting room where Raya was watching the rerun of the performance on the tv screen. Ilda went over to make sure she saw herself on the television and waited for Raya to say something amazing about her performance. But then to Ilda's surprise Raya walked off to the side with Flare on her shoulder.

"She was as good as she said Flare. But that's no surprise to me. I know that if I go against her I can't let my guard down. She knows what she's doing and I'm still new to this" Raya said to Flare who just gave her a smile and nodded his head in agreement.

A few minutes past before the results came on. The pictures of the coordinators who passed appeared on the screen and when Raya looked at them she found herself staring back at her. She had passed onto the next round. Raya looked back to the screen and saw that Ilda had made it past the appeal round too.

"Now the computer will randomly shuffle each picture and when its done the the pictures will be linked with someone elses, those people will be your first battle round opponents" Heather informed everyone.

Raya looked at her picture and found she was going against a girl named Lucy. Raya found her opponent and gave her a small smile. Lucy returned the smile. Ilda was going up against a girl named Dana. Dana just stood in the crowd with the other coordinators but she was listening to music.

"The first battle will be Ilda Gryphon versus Dana Harris" Heather announced.

A few minutes later Ilda and Dana were both on the Contest Battlefield. Ilda looked ready as she stood on the side and tossed the ball capsule up and down in her hand. Dana hadn't removed her headphones but seemed to get a little serious.

"Alright coordinators you have 5 minutes on the clock. Now lets get this battle started" Heather signaled the start of the Contest Battle.

"Kricketot your up" Dana said throwing the ball capsule high into the air. The ball capsule opened up releasing a Kricketot who was surrounded by yellow musical notes.

"Tepig Showtime." Ilda threw her pokemons ball capsule high into the air releasing a Tepig who was surrounded by Blue Flames.

"Kricketot use Bide" Dana started off.

Kricketot stood still and his little body shuttered in concentration.

"Tepig use your Flamethrower like a whip" Ilda commanded her pokemon.

A Flamethrower shot out of Tepigs nose and he directed it like a whip and it hit Kricketot back and forth. Kricketot stood there for well over a minute before Ilda told Tepig to stop. When Tepig had stopped the Flamethrower he got ready just incase that Kricketot released the bide. But when everyone looked at Kricketot they saw that had swirls around his eyes and he collapsed to the ground.

"It seems that Kricketot is unable to battle. What a quick win for Ilda and her Tepig you two move onto the next round" Heather announced.

"Of course I won right Tepig" Ilda said to her pokemon.

"Tepig Tepig" Tepig replied in a preppy tone.

"I guess you did okay Dana" Ilda said.

Then Ilda picked her Tepig up and walked backstage. Raya stood staring at the tv screen amazed at how quickly Ildas battle had started and ended.

"I'm scared now Flare. What if I have to go up against her in the finals." Raya's hands shook nervously the nerves finally taking over.

"Please as if you would get to the finals" Ilda said as she walked towards Raya.

"Whatever Ilda" was Raya's reply as she twidled her thumbs.

Ilda walked off to the side and watched the next battle that was about to begin. It was a few minutes later and it was Rayas's turn to battle. She was breathing heavily looking at Breezeys ball capsule nervously.

"The next battle is Raya versus Lucy" Heather announced.

Raya and Lucy appeared on the battlefield and took their places. Raya took a deep breath and waited for Heather to signal the start of the battle.

"Alright coordinators you have 5 minutes on the clock. Now lets get this battle started" Heather signaled the start of the Contest Battle.

"Chingling let's get going" Lucy said as she tossed the ball capsule high into the air. The ball capsule opened up with a flury of purple petals and in the middle of it a Chingling appeared.

"Breezey Action." Raya tossed the ball capsule into the air with an underhand throw. When the ball capsule opened up Breezey appeared then became surrounded by blue lines that formed the shape of a bow then busted into blue sparkles.

"Chingling use Shadow Ball" Lucy started off

"Chingling" Chingling spoke as a ball of dark energy formed at her mouth and she shot it towards Breezey.

"Breezey tr...try a sp.. spinning dodge" Raya stuttered nervously.

Breezey spun off to the side beautifully dodging the Shadow Ball and gave a look to her trainer that said "why are you nervous were just here to have fun."

Raya looked back up at Breezey and felt Breezey giving her the strength to fight the knots in her stomach. She shook her head finally shaking off the nervousness and called out a command "Breezey use Tackle with a spin."

Breezey flew up high into the sky then dropped down to gain speed for a poewrful tackle attack. She drew in her wings to pick up even more speed and when she came close enough to Chingling opened up and tackled Chingling hard into the ground.

"Ling" Chingling managed to sputter out.

"How dare you do that to my darling Chingling. Now Chingy use Uproar" Lucy yelled.

Chingling opened up her mouth and released power waves of sound through the air. Breezey flew to the ground and wrapped her wings tight around her ears trying to block the sound.

"Alright keep it up" Lucy said.

Chinglings Uproar gained more power as it went on and Raya was steadily losing points. Raya looked at Breezey who opened up her wings despite the sound and flew back into the air waiting for Rayas command.

"Breezey Gust attack" Raya shouted over the Uproar attack.

Breezey flew up higher into the air and starting flapping her wings as quick as she could. The beat of Breezeys wings formed a powerful gust of wind that flew towards Chingling and hit her dead on. Chingling flew high into the air from the impact of the Gust and tried to regain her composure while she waited for Lucy's command.

Lucy looked at Raya with a look of fury on her face and called out a command "Chingling time for Swift."

Chingling started spinning around and yellow stars formed and headed towards Breezey who automatically started dodging the attack beautifully. When Raya turned to look at the clock she saw that only a few seconds were left and that both her and Lucy were tied.

"Breezey use Silver Wind lets end this" Raya said giving Breezey one final attack.

"Counter with Shadow Ball Chingy dear" Lucy countered.

Both pokemon quickly charged up there attacks and launched them at one another. The attacks collided and busted creating a brilliant display of color as the timer for the end of the battle went off.

"And time is up... The person moving on is Raya and Breezey" Heather said.

Raya let out the breath that she had been holding as Breezey perched herself on top of her head and flapped her wings happily. Both trainer and pokemon smiled at each other and headed towards the waiting room.

A soon as Raya had gotten into the waiting room Flare jumped on shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Raya gave both of her pokemon a hug and waited for the next battles to begin.

It wasn't long before the next few battles began and both Raya and Ilda had made it to the final round. They stood on their respected sides waiting for Heather to begin the battle.

"This is the final battle for the Jacksonville Pre-Contest and both of our finalists have worked hard to make it to this point and I want to think them for that. And without further saying lets decide the winner." Heather said.

"Tepig Showtime" Ilda said. Tepigs ball capsule opened up with blue flames coming out and soon disappeared as he landed on the battlefield.

"Breezey Action" Raya half yelled. Breezeys ball capsule spun as it opened up. It created the same pattern as he had before and disappeared into blue sparkles as Breezey floated in the air.

"Tepig Double Team" Ilda started off.

Tepig jumped into the air and quickly doubled herself before Raya could call out a command. Breezey flew back a bit waiting for Raya.

"Flamethrower now" Ilda commanded next.

A burst of flame erupted out of all the Tepigs noses and headed towards Breezey who got hit dead on and fell to the ground. Breezey slowly got up her wings hurt from the fall.

"Breezey come on get up" Raya pleaded.

"This is going to end as quickly as the first battle. Now Tepig use a diving Tackle" Ilda commanded.

Tepig got a running start before she jumped into the air then came down at an amazing speed building up the tackles power. She hit Breezey dead on again because she could dodge. Breezey collapsed to the ground already tired.

"It hasn't even been a minute and I've already lost a lot of points. I can't pull off that move without time" Raya thought to herself.

"Lets end this Tepig use another diving Tackle." Ilda flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder while Tepig got ready for another attack.

And just as Tepig came down Raya called out a command "Breezey quickly dodge its our only chance." Breezey loving her trainer managed to dodge off to the side and flew into the air towards the sun. Tepig crashed hard into the ground from the momentum and stayed there trying to shake off the tough crash.

"Breezey lets use Morning Sun now" Raya yelled.

"Oh crap that Beautifly knows Morning Sun. Come on Tepig get up" Ilda yelled.

Breezey spread her wings and became enveloped in a beautiful yellow-white light. And just as Breezey finished healing Tepig had finally gotten up and faced her head on.

As the next few minutes passed Ilda and Raya had called out many commands. Both pokemon had suffered damage and both were reaching their limits. There was only 10 seconds left on the clock and it was time for their last commands.

"Tepig diving Tackle." Ilda thrust her hands forward as Tepig jumped into the air.

"Breezey spinning Tackle" Raya commanded.

Breezey flew towards Tepig and put a spin onto her Tackle attack. Both pokemon collided in a cloud of smoke and were thrown back from the impact just as the clock went off.

"And times up" Heather yelled.

Breezey flew over to Raya who rubbed her head happily. Ilda picked up Tepig and hugged her pokemon.

"Amazing this was a close battle everyone and it looks like the winner is Raya Brinson and Breezey" Heather continued.

Raya and Breezey looked at each other in disbelief as she was escorted by Heather over to Lisa Terrel and her pokemon assistants. Lisa gave Raya a hug as she came over and congratulated her. But Raya still had the dumbfounded look on her face as Flare came out of the stands with AJ, Stella, and Gaia. AJ gave her friend a tight hug that managed to bring her back to reality.

"I won" Raya whispered.

"Cyndaquil Beautifly" Flare and Breezey chorused.

"Of course you won you were amazing" AJ yelled over the excitement.

The rest of the day was full of smiling, handshakes, and pictues for Raya and her pokemon. When it had finally ended she was glad to land her face on her bed at the Pokemon Center and take a good nights sleep. Tomorrow she would meet up with Lisa Terrel and she would talk out the details of her costume. As Raya slept she dreamed of her future as a pokemon coordinator.

**I want to apologize to everyone for the long update and I want to inform my readers that I wont be updating as much as I want to because my school has started and its been tough on me. Especially my dumb chemistry teacher her assigns 3 pages of homework every night and even over the weekend. And thats the main reason I haven't been able to update but please keep reading and be patient with me I am truly sorry but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. And Please Read and Review.**


End file.
